


Mornings in Bright Moon

by closedcartridge



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends Squad, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcartridge/pseuds/closedcartridge
Summary: Adora, Glimmer and Bow have a lot of sleepovers, and the quiet warmth of their closeness makes Adora feel far safer than she ever did in the Fright ZoneVery short, very quick look into their sleepovers and a little bit of bonding that Adora is slowly growing used to. Set before the end of S3
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Mornings in Bright Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi this is ridiculously self indulgent. I wrote it incredibly quickly (in about 20 minutes) because I wanted to write something, given that the new season just came out, but I'm really, really busy with work at the moment. I'll probably write something with a bit more depth to it later but I hope you can enjoy this for now before I do something with a bit more depth!

Somehow the morning light in Glimmer’s room always seemed to throw a soft, dusty pink across it, dancing trails of early sunbeams across every surface. It would tug Adora gently from her sleep, guiding her back to earth with a gentle hand. It was unlike anything that she’d ever experienced in the Fright Zone. Back with the Horde, the morning had simply been a call to return to work, loud buzzers echoing off of every surface and the world snapping back into action. In Brightmoon, the days just rolled out.

Adora was still an early riser, but she was starting to learn that she quite liked sleeping in. What she’d  _ really  _ learnt was that she liked sleeping in with Glimmer and Bow, the two tucked against her sides, chests rising and falling as gently as the morning breeze.

She’d like to think that she was protecting them by being in the middle of Glimmer’s bed, but really they were the ones looking after her more often than not. Not all nights were peaceful, nightmares finding their way to them through the cracks of the safety they’d found in one another and prying at old, dangerous memories. But the nightmares were easier to deal with when they were together, quiet sobs lost to the dead of night, muffled by hugs that weren’t there to say  _ ‘don’t worry about it _ ’ but were there to say  _ ‘I’ve got you, I promise _ ’. 

Bow stirred to Adora’s left, blinking awake as he rose out of sleep. He freed one arm from underneath him to rub at his eyes, leaving the other where it was draped across Glimmer, her own hands cradling his arm.

“Good morning,” he managed between a yawn.

Adora couldn’t help but smile at him, “Morning. Did you sleep okay?”

He nodded, a gentle hum escaping, “Yeah. Did you?”

“As well as I could do with Glimmer kicking me in the night,” She said, a grin slipping across her face. Glimmer tended to wriggle in her sleep sometimes, but never enough to actually bother either of the others.

“Yeah right. You love it really.”

Adora laughed softly, letting one hand card through Glimmer’s hair. She was pressed against her side, keeping both her and Bow in place with her hands, “Yeah, I do.”

Glimmer’s face scrunched up then at the disturbance, and she opened one tired eye to watch the other two, “Why are you two up? It’s so  _ early _ ,” she muttered, pressing her forehead against Adora’s side and giving Bow’s arm a squeeze.

“It’s  _ definitely _ past 10am,” Bow said, an eyebrow raised and voice laced with amusement.

“Whatever, it’s the weekend. Don’t wake me until it’s midday.”

Bow wiggled his arm to try and stir her a little, “Come on, we promised Adora we’d show her pancakes today.”

That got Adora’s attention, her stomach reminding her suddenly that she was starving, “If breakfast is in the equation, I’ll carry you out of bed if I have to.”

Glimmer released her grip on Bow’s arm and pushed herself back from Adora’s side, propping herself up on one elbow with a smile, “I forgot your body clock was set for breakfast at, like, ridiculous o’clock. But I’ll hold you to that offer.”

Adora let out a laugh and wiggled her way out from under Bow so she could sit up, “Six am is  _ not  _ a ridiculous hour!”

“It definitely is,” Bow added, though not with any seriousness.

“Whatever, as long as I get to learn what pancakes are. You two were going on about them so much, they’ve gotta be good.”

“They are  _ so _ worth the wait. Let’s go.”

Glimmer took Adora’s hand in hers and slid out of bed, dragging Adora with her before stepping back and stretching, letting the comfort of sleep roll out of her in waves. She was aware that her hair was a mess, plastered up at all angles, but she didn’t bother trying to fix it. It wasn’t like anyone could tell her off for wandering around in her pyjamas with messy hair

“C’mon,” Adora said, holding her arms out to Glimmer.

“What?”

“I said I’d carry you to the kitchen. I’m a woman of my word.” 

She wiggled her hands again to coax Glimmer over, grin plastered on her face.

“You’re an idiot, Adora,” Glimmer laughed, but took a step forward and jumped into her arms anyway.

Adora caught her with ease and a laugh, “An idiot who’s serving as your personal transportation right now.”

Bow was watching them with a smile, hands on his hips, and then his face lit up with an idea. He swept round Adora so that he could pick her up, scooping her into his arms and prompting a shriek from Glimmer as she and Adora tottered forwards with the movement.

Glimmer pushed herself up on Adora to see over her shoulders, looking down at Bow. He barely looked bothered by carrying both of them, “Are you really insisting on us carrying each other in a stack?”

He grinned, “Yup. I’m not just strong for the sake of archery, but for the best friends stack too.”

Glimmer laughed and stuck her tongue out at him, “Just make sure you don’t blame me if we fall over.”

*

The kitchen was deserted when they got there, and Bow decided to take over as head chef, Glimmer piling up bowls and frying pans in her hands. 

“I need eggs,” Bow told Adora, shooting a glance at her over his shoulder as he washed blueberries. 

“Eggs. Got it.” 

Adora was stood in front of the open fridge, staring at the ingredients in there blankly. She had been hoping eggs might have a nice, easy label on them that she could just grab and hand over, but none of the food seemed to indicate what it was on it. 

Behind her, Glimmer walked past, then stopped and backtracked to where Adora was.

“You don’t know what an egg is, do you?” 

“I have absolutely no idea what an egg is.”


End file.
